Ayane Sung
AYANE SUNG (Character Profile) from HatW: Mind Games Created and Played by: [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur9938400/boards/profile/ Timless ''] '''NAME: ''Ayane Sung' '''Gender:' Female AGE: Newly-turned 18 OCCUPATION: Catalogue/Teen Ad/Magazine Model/Student ORIENTATION: Heterosexual RACE: Japanese/Korean American LOOKS: Ayane Sung was a girl always proud of her outstanding, good-looks. Her unique looks might have come from her multiethnic genes. She had long, dark brown hair that reaches to her middle-back. Her almond shaped eyes are just as brown, and often alit with some type of emotion. She had beautiful olive skin and small, yet full lips. Ayane choice in clothing is very western based. She’s a fan of the urban city/hip-hop trends, but she also likes the very low-key elegant style clothing as well. She admits that she was much of a tomboy before she got into modeling, it really allowed her to be girly, and she now expresses that with a passion. Her wardrobe is diverse though, from young and hip, to older more business-like/professional and from girly to sporty. Ayane really has more of a love of shoes though. Her closet has more shoes than anything else. ACTRESS: Yuna Ito PERSONALITY: Ayane can be stereotyped popular girl, though she doesn’t have many friends besides the ones in her crew. The reason is that she’s not the easiest person to get close to. Ayane can come off rather rude and self-centered, and pretty much the bitch. Because she’s like a celebrity being a fashion model and all, she seems unapproachable as well, which doesn’t help. Ayane has always been tough though. She grew up a that brazen, little independent girl who had always wanted to beat up the boys and growl at other sissy girls. That hadn’t changed much since she’s gotten older. She still likes to hold her own up against the guys, and still rolls her eyes at how stupid and silly some of the other girls act. Ayane is a person of self-reliance. She believes she’s very independent and really hates to show her vulnerable side and have to depend on someone else. Ayane is also compassionate and dedicated to the things she loves and works hard for, she’s also competitive, and always strives to be successful. Some other of her traits are courage, perfectionism, abrasiveness, unapologetic, assertiveness, sarcastic, somewhat callous, but not always, charismatic, vain and grandiose. Once you do become close to her, she still puts up her attitude, but become very vulnerable. If you were her lover, she’d secretly open her heart and soul to you leaving herself as an easy target for heartbreak. The pain of losing someone is her worst fear, that she’d hate to experience again. She doesn’t take being hurt well. She’s very vengeful and has been accused of being unreasonable. LIKES: Ayane is a lover of music. She admires Korean and American hip-hop and R&B. She is also an occasional fan of soft metal and rock music. Ayane was always a comic book fan. She loved her graphic novels and Japanese animation, and video games. When she was younger she admits to having collect Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon cards. Ayane is fond of children as well. She feels very nurturing and motherly near a small child or baby. She secretly can not wait until she becomes a mother herself. She actually would not mind giving up everything else to become a mother, which is very surprising for her. Ayane is naturally a lover of sweets, strawberries being her number one favorite known fruit and treat, even before chocolate. DISLIKES: Ayane puts up a rather dislike for naïve and just ignorant people. She can not stand pest like mice and roaches. Ayane also has a distaste for mushy foods. She hates anything that’s sticky and mushy. She also is anti-gum chewing, and smoking. She hates doing things just to be doing them. She hates when all her efforts are futile. Ayane also really dislikes teeny-bopper movies, and she has this love/hate relationship with soap operas. She says she finds soap operas to be so dumb and pointless, they like go from good to bad to good to worse to worse to worse to good and to bad again. There’s never like any peace with them, and they always seem to follow the lives of the rich and fabulous. Yet, she still can’t help finding herself watching one or two on some rare and unusual afternoon, and feeling spellbound. STRENGTHS: Ayane is a very strong and independent girl in personality. She also is outstandingly pretty which draws attention as well. Her smile, which totally gives you the opposite perception of this young woman, is that owned by a sweet and loving girl. Ayane is good at doing several things. She’s good at holding up her own, she can speak 3 different languages fluently, English, Korean, and Japanese. Ayane can sing as well, though she doesn’t often express this talent, and just sticks to modeling for now. No one knows she can sing, she only wants to sing to the one she loves. She also can cook, but again something she only shares with those close to her. WEAKNESSES: Her somewhat bitchy and rude attitude and her vanity. She puts up the tough girl attitude cause she’s afraid of allowing herself to be so soft and sweet and able to be hurt. She’s been this way for so long, it has become who she is. She knows that maybe she is pushing people away, but it’s better they leave now before she starts to care for them, then later. She’s had a reason to act this way that she would say ruined her childhood. Another weakness of Ayane is her drawing abilities. She seriously can not draw a thing, which she hates cause she loves art, but unfortunately won’t be making her own masterpiece anytime soon. She also is forgetful, too many things go through her head for her to remember them all. FEARS: She fears of being hurt and abandon by someone close to her. She also fears of being a terrible mother, and of dying in a very pathetic and shameful way like being killed or murdered. RELATIONSHIPS: Ayane doesn’t have a lot of people she’s close to. Her looks and attitude make her rather intimidating and unapproachable to many. Her relationship with her father isn’t perfect either. Perhaps she has a boyfriend or someone she’s crushing on? FAMILY: Father (Chang-Su[), and Mother (Anna), no siblings, no pets, but does have some relatives near by. '''BIO: '''Ayane Sung was born to young Japanese American Sophie Kimura, and Her parents were married afterwards. Her parents’ marriage did not last long. Ayane’s mother left and got a divorce. She said she wasn’t ready, and couldn’t take this anymore. Ayane was only 6 at the time. Ayane did not understand why her mother left. At first she blamed herself, afterwards she just started blaming others. Something was wrong with them, not her. Her father took it a lot worse. He started to skip work, drink, and it really turned him into this pathetic whiny moron who couldn’t keep a job or woman. When Ayane reached 10, her father got homesick for Korea and moved back with some relatives. He tried to find a job and buy a home for his own. They now live in a apartment complex. Her father works as a restaurant manager, while Ayane does some modeling to help pay for the things she needs. Her and her father haven’t been close since after her mother left. He hasn’t been much of a father. He’s more of man she lives with who comes home after a long shift, eats dinner, goes to bed, and starts again in the morning, but Chang-Su is making an effort, and Ayane is at least glad he’s trying. Trivia She was born and raised in the United States of America She learned both English and Japanese from her mom, she learned Korean from her dad. She has an American accent, and duel-citizenship in both the States and Korea . She works as a fashion and ad model. She used to date Sun.